Kurayoshi Rino
- Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 倉吉 理乃 (くらよし りの) |rname = Kurayoshi Rino |epithet = Queen Bee" "Queen of the Night |status = Alive |age = UnknownKurayoshi Rino's profile |height = 164cm |weight = 52kg |birthday = May 25th |gender = Female |affiliations = Gold Pleasure Group |relatives = Hayami Katsumasa (father)Chapter 201 Hayami Masaki (brother) |manga debut = Extra: Heroines |omega debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Toyosaki Aki (Japanese) Reba Buhr (English)}} Kurayoshi Rino (倉吉 理乃, Kurayoshi Rino; "Rino Kurayoshi"), also known as the "Queen Bee" (女王蜂, Joōbachi), is the representative of Gold Pleasure Group, and a member of the Kengan Association. She is a revolutionary of the night leisure industry who also commands the title of "Queen of the Night" (夜の女王, Yoru no Joō).Extra: Heroines Appearance Rino is a beautiful young woman with long fair hair that falls past her neck to her sizeable chest, an hourglass figure and full lips neatly painted with lipstick. She is overall a classy looking woman. Personality Rino is an "alpha female", able to manipulate and make "alpha males" submit to her on a whim. Despite her standing as a Kengan Association member, she has a revulsion towards "unnatural deaths" (such as the deaths caused in the Kengan matches). As a result, whenever one of Rino's fighters lost just a single match, she would "order" them to quit using her power so that they wouldn't die. Plot ''Kengan Ashura First appearing facing off against Iwami Heavy Industries in a Kengan match before the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, she watched as her new fighter Mikazuchi Rei nonchalantly defeated Hong Xiao-Hu. With Xiao-Hu refusing to quit, Rino stepped in and used her special ability to negate his ability to suppress his pain, causing him to collapse in agony. Kengan Omega Rino was briefly seen conversing with Suoh Mihono during Imai Cosmo's match against Johnny Waters. Later, when Himuro Ryo enquired about Mikazuchi Rei's availability for the upcoming tournament, she firmly told him she didn't want to use Rei for political purposes ever again. Power & Abilities 'Reproductive Instincts' ( , ''Sei Hon'nō): Rino has the mysterious and strong power to be able to issue verbal "orders" that transcends simple persuasion and suppresses the "ego instincts" of any male, forcing them into servitude; as long as they are "male", they cannot reject her.Chapter 198 Rino's "orders" can be split into varying levels: a powerful order is essentially "brainwashing" with the recipient becoming a berserker until they die; however, this level of "order" severely reduces the recipient's rational ability which substantially decreases their ability to cope with the unexpected.Chapter 200 As such, a weaker strength of "order" allows the recipient to retain their rationality and reasoning ability. By simply touching Hong Xiao-Hu on the forehead, Rino was able to turn off the man's opiate control making him susceptible to the pain he had been shutting out. An anecdote of her tells: once, a drunk man with ties to the yakuza was committing acts of violence at a place she managed however, once she arrived she calmed the riot down without resorting to any violence with the yakuza who valued honour over everything breaking down in tears in public. This event is still told as part of the "legend" of Kurayoshi Rino. Notes & Trivia *Her favourite food is bananas. *Rino's power may even be capable of affecting women.Extra: Summer *She is a deceptively good businesswoman, never missing an opportunity to do business.4-koma: Suckers References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Female Category:Kengan Association Member